Operation:Heartbreak
by MysticalShield
Summary: AU Dean Ambrose is one of the head assassins for The McMahon Corporation but he is also the lead suspect in the hit and run murder of Renee Young's fiance. Renee is hired to do three things, prove his guilt, marry him, and break his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: Heartbreak**

 _AU Dean Ambrose is one of the head assassins for The McMahon Corporation but he is also the lead suspect in the hit and run murder of Renee Young's fiance. Renee is hired to do three things, prove his guilt, marry him, and break his heart._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They are they property of themselves and WWE**

Renee looked at the picture of her and her fiance Tom Phillips. They were so happy in the picture and now she was all alone. It was then when she turned to look at the picture of Dean Ambrose on her coffee table. He was the man who took him away from her and because of that he was going to pay. He had to pay. She slowly made her way to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. Today was the day she was going to meet him. The biggest challenge of the day is going to be not killing him. She took a sip of her coffee before going to the bar and grabbing her phone.

 _One New Voicemail_

Renee clicked on it.

 _"Hey Renee it's me. I just wanted to wish you good luck on the mission. Be careful this guy is a killer. Call me later, okay?"_

Renee rolled her eyes and put down the phone. She was over people worrying about her. All she wanted was to be able to show people she could take care of herself. Doing the mission was going to do that. Without much more thought she grabbed her phone and stuck it in her purse before heading out the door.

* * *

Dean took a sip of his beer. It was never too early to have a drink and as it so happened it was never too late to have a drink. It was very important to hydrate after all. He was on leave from his job. Mainly due to the whole Tom Phillips scandal but he didn't care. He had enough money to live off of. Even if he was at the bar during the day and in some chick's hotel room at night.

"This isn't exactly keeping yourself out of sight."

Dean turned to see the waitress at the bar. Of course it was her current cover job. Her name was Eva and she was good at what she did. She was good at killing. Stripping. Not leaving fingerprints. Showing skin. The most important was probably that she was easy. Very easy. "Hard to do when you're not out of mind."

Eva laughed. "My shift is over in ten minutes. Wait for me?"

"Not unless you hurry." He felt himself smirk as he smacked her on the ass while she walked away. It seemed like he was going to have a busy morning.

"This seat taken?" Renee asked almost mimicking Eva's voice as she pointed to the seat across from Dean. It took all she had not to jump on him and kill him. He deserved it.

"It is now." Dean 's smirk grew as he looked at the woman in front of him. She was gorgeous and she was going to be his next lay.

Renee sat down across from him deliberately looking like the seductress she was becoming for him. "I'm Renee."

"Dean."

A smirk came to her lips. It was time for her to get the upper hand even if he didn't know it. "How about a drink Dean?"

"Anything you want." Dean drunk the rest of his beer. "And order two."

Renee looked over at the bar and smiled when she saw Eva staring them down. "Excuse me I'd like a vodka martini." Renee looked back a Dean. "With a twist."

"Make it two." Dean stated not taking his eyes off of Renee. He had never heard the words _with a twist_ sound sexier.

"Coming right up."

Dean didn't care about Eva's obvious anger. All he cared about at the moment was getting Renee in bed. "Are you from Vegas?"

"I could be." Renee knew she couldn't tell him enough information so he could google her. The last thing she needed was for her plan to be exposed. Especially since her wedding day was going to come very shortly. "Are you?"

"Cincinnati."

Renee was about to say something more when the drinks arrived. Thankfully it was a different waitress bringing them the drinks or else she would question the drinks. She suddenly had an idea come across her mind. "I live in New York."

"Then what brings you to Vegas?"

"I had some time off and I won a contest."

"Fun."

"Extremely."

"Well how long can I expect your company?"

"My flight is next Friday."

"Then prepare for the best time you've ever had."

"I count on it." Renee took a sip of her drink. He obviously didn't know her idea of fun was going to be making sure he paid for Tom's murder. Which meant she could act like a slut and be the girl of his dreams. Before she turned him over to the cops.

After a few drinks Renee knew she had to quit. If she didn't she could get careless. And if she got careless. She could get killed. She stood up. Sure she was a bit tipsy but since her hotel wasn't too far she'd be able to make it. "I'll call you."

Dean laughed. "You don't have my number."

"Give it to me."

"Where's your phone?"

Renee reached into her purse. She felt around for it before remembering she had left it in her hotel. "My hotel room."

"Let's go."

Renee silently cursed herself as she grabbed Dean's hand. It had sounded like an invitation the way she had said it. Now she had to pay for it. It wasn't a long walk to the hotel. They got there. They went to her room and before he could do anything she grabbed her phone. "Here."

Dean put his number in it before setting it down. "It's been fun."

It was her moment to sink or swim. She could either kiss him or she could kick him out. She could do both. Maybe it was the martini but she wanted to do both. Without much more thought she kissed him. She wasn't thinking and it took her a moment to realize that she was actually enjoying it. He pushed her on the bed quickly taking off her dress. She moaned as he began kissing her body. But then she closed her eyes. She saw him killing Tom. She pushed him off of her. "I think that's a good enough good night."

"It could be better." Dean told her as he hungrily eyed her body. He had thought it had been going well.

"If I give you this now then what are we going to do later."

"More of this." Dean circled Renee. "I know what you're thinking."

"Enlighten me."

"You're thinking I won't call you back."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry about that Renee. I may not be many things but I am a man of my word. Right now I give you my word that I will call you tomorrow."

"I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"If I don't then you can use my tab at the bar." Dean got back on the bed and kissed Renee.

She knew she should have stopped him. She knew that Tom wouldn't approve. But Tom was dead and she was going to whatever it took to get him justice.

 **A/N My first attempt at a multi-chapter story. So tell me your thoughts and tell me rather or not I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Renee was lying in her hotel bed. She could hear the shower going so she knew Dean had to be in there. She felt ashamed for sleeping with him. She had only known him for a few hours and if she wasn't trying to get him to marry her within a week she wouldn't have done it. Unfortunately getting him to marry her was going to be the easiest part. She had to convince him to stay married. That too would be pretty easy. She could already tell he was attracted to her. If he wasn't he wouldn't have slept with her. If she could get him to get to know her a little bit he would probably agree to give it a try. Once he agreed she would get him to fall for her. Then he would tell her. He would tell her and she would record it. Then he would go to jail and pay for what he did to Tom.

"Morning."

His voice made her jump. Slowly she sat up and forced a smile. "Good morning."

Dean's eyes went instantly to her exposed breasts. It wasn't normal for him to want seconds after he had dinner the night before but he did. He wanted to be with her again. He wanted her to call out his name again. "Ready for day two?"

"Day two?" Renee asked only somewhat curious. Her eyes went to his body. She hated that despite what he had did to the man she loved that she wanted him. She didn't think that it was possible for her to be attracted to the man who had killed Tom yet she was and she hated it.

"I'll show you around." Dean offered. If he could get her to put on clothes then maybe he wouldn't want her as much. It was dangerous for him to get close to anyone.

"Okay." Renee got out of bed. She smirked when she realized his eyes on her body and she made sure she took longer than she should've. "So are you going to wear a towel or are we going to stop by your place and get you something to wear?"

"I can just wear-"

"That's disgusting." Renee quickly interrupted him as she got a dress out of her bag. "So if you're going to show me around you're going to change."

Dean couldn't help but smirk at her request. It was cute that she thought she could tell him what to do. "Listen-" Dean stopped once he saw her look back at him. Her dress was tight enough to make him want to tear it off. But not tight enough so he could see everything. He couldn't help but do what she said. "Okay."

Renee laughed as she grabbed her makeup and a curling iron out of her bag. "How about you go and get changed and meet me here in an hour?"

"I don't mind staying here and-"

"All I'm going to be doing is hair and makeup. Unless that turns you on in which case I find creepy." Renee told him strictly. She was starting to drop her act a bit more and as far as she could tell he found her true self hotter than the girl she had been pretending to be. Which was actually pretty cool.

"You know you don't need that stuff. You look great without it." Dean was shocked when he had heard himself say that out loud. He had been thinking it but he wasn't planning on saying that to her. He looked at her and calmed down when he saw a small bush on her cheeks.

Renee blinked a few times. Had she heard him right? She smiled when she realized she had. "Thank you."

"Don't get a big head okay?" Dean asked jokingly. He wanted to lighten the mood quickly before he started to feel anything. Or at least not feel anything more. "I'll be back in an hour."

"See you then." Renee plugged in the curling iron not looking at Dean until he turned her around and kissed her.

"Something to remember me by." Dean halfway explained before walking out the door.

Renee looked at the door before groaning. She was supposed to hate him. She was supposed to get him arrested. She wasn't supposed to not want him to go.

* * *

Dean walked into his apartment. All he wanted to do was get his clothes and leave. Then he would meet Renee, show her around a bit, and then go back to her hotel room for part two of their little game for two. After changing he made his way back to his living room. He silently groaned when he saw a man he knew very well, Seth Rollins. Sitting in a chair.

"Where have you been?" Seth asked the instant he saw Dean. "Stephanie and Hunter-"

"Screw Stephanie and Hunter." Dean interrupted him as he stepped closer to the door. "I'm on leave remember?"

"Yes I remember but they're worried about you!" Seth sighed when Dean snickered. "They do care Dean."

"I know they care. That's what bothers me." Dean replied now leaning up against the door. He owed his life to Stephanie and Hunter but he was still angry that they told him to take a break for a while. The Tom Phillips scandal would blow over soon but they refused to believe it. Saying they could 'never be too careful' and telling him to keep in touch. He knew they had to be upset about the lack of keeping in touch that he was doing. But he was a grown man who didn't need them to treat him like a baby. Even if they saw him as one.

"Stephanie is pacing every three seconds. She thinks you could have been killed." Seth told him as he tried to get Dean to understand.

"I'll call her later." Dean stated. It wasn't that he didn't like talking to Stephanie but he had been with Renee for the past day and he hadn't had time to step out and call her. Not without looking weak.

"Good."

"While we're talking I might let it slip about you and-"

"Roman threatens me with that everyday. I would appreciate if one of my brothers wouldn't threaten me." Seth interrupted him. He was very good at keeping his killings clean but for whatever reason he was terrible at hiding his personal life from his brothers.

"I would appreciate if my little brother didn't show up here unannounced." Dean countered swiftly. Normally he didn't care when Seth showed up but when he had stuff to do he got a little annoyed.

Seth nodded his head. He knew his brother well enough to know why he was annoyed. "Where you going?"

"I'm showing this girl around the city." He didn't want Seth to know too much about what he was doing. It was too big of a risk to tell him. Seth had a huge soft spot for Stephanie and the last thing he needed was for er to show up while he was with Renee.

"Do you think she's the kind who won't put out unless you pull out the big guns?" Seth asked. He was used to Dean's usual bar scene girls but he knew sometimes Dean would put a little effort into things to make them believe he was 'relationship material' before never calling them again.

Dean smirked slightly as he signaled for Seth to go out the open door. "She already has."

"What?" Seth asked as he walked to the doorway. Was Dean actually telling him that he was trying to enter a relationship with someone?

"She's only in town for a week. As far as I can tell she's by herself and she isn't the worst person to hang around."

"Oh my god."

"What?" Dean asked curiously. He didn't think it was that big of a deal. After all it was only a week.

"You actually like her." Seth couldn't believe it. Nobody had ever thought that Dean would ever settle down but that girl may have changed everything. "Mom-"

"Is not going to know about this." Dean harshly interrupted him. "Mom will blow it up out of proportion and start rambling on about grandchildren in a way she hasn't done since Roman dated that Australian girl."

"But-"

"If you tell her about this I'll tell her about Nikki."

Seth slowly nodded before heading out the door. "Call them."

"I will." Dean promised before shutting the door. He had never found having a little brother more complicated than right now.

* * *

Renee looked at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect for her day with Dean and although she knew that she hated him she was still a bit nervous. She guessed that it was normal to feel nervous when you were going on a date with a killer who murdered your fiance.

 _Riiiiing_

Renee grabbed her phone off the bedside table. "Hello?"

"How's it going?"

"Very well." Renee replied as she sprayed her perfume. On the phone was the man who had organized the plan.

"Good to hear it." The man laughed quietly. "Any plans for the wedding yet?"

"As of now I'm thinking Thursday after some drinks." Renee told him before sitting on the bed.

"Don't wait too long Renee. I'm used to getting what I want and I want you to get that man behind bars. You understand me?"

Renee's eyes widened at his new tone. He seemed more demanding than he had ever been. "Yes."

"Good. You better not screw me over."

With that the man hung up. She wasn't sure what to think about the conversation. The other times when she had talked to him he seemed nice enough. But the niceness had went out the window with that phone call. She had thought it was strange when he had first contacted her and for a while she thought it was a prank. Then after he wouldn't stop calling she eventually answered the phone and heard him out. At the time the plan had sounded great. It still did. Bringing Tom's killer to justice was she wanted to do more than anything but the man who had hired her was beginning to scare her.

"I hope you don't mind that I just came in."

Renee turned and smiled when she saw Dean. "It's fine but I do want to know how you got a key?"

"There was an extra one sitting on the counter." Dean told her pointing to where he had gotten it earlier.

A smirk appeared on Renee's face. She was really beginning to enjoy her job. "So you're a thief?"

"Among other things." Dean chuckled as he looked Renee up and down. She still had on the dress she had put on. Her hair was curly and her makeup was applied perfectly. "You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Renee grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She looked down at her phone.

 _One New Message_

Renee clicked on it.

 _I'm watching you._

 _-X_

"Who's X?" Dean asked as he stared down at Renee's phone. "And why is he watching you?"

Renee quickly put her phone into her purse. Her hands were shaking. Maybe she should have asked more questions when she was offered the job. Because now it was starting to look like someone wanted to off her. The worst part. She didn't even know his name.

 **A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Renee looked out her hotel room window. Dean had left to go back to his place hours ago. She had wanted to beg him to come back. Not necessarily because she wanted him there but because of her boss. She had actually had a pretty good time looking around the city with Dean. He even showed her a very nice taco stand that was cheap. Well according to him it was cheap. She had offered to pay for her's but he quickly grabbed the bill and paid it himself. The day was wonderful and then they got back to her hotel room and had a repeat of what had happened the night before. Only this time he left. After he left she had gotten another text message.

 _I wonder how your dad with look without his fingers? If you wanna find out don't marry Dean._

 _X_

At first it hadn't really scared her. Not until X had sent a picture of her dad. Now she was freaking out. She had been planning on getting Dean drunk enough to marry her Thursday but she wasn't sure if she could wait that long anymore. She was too anxious when she was by herself. She grabbed her phone off of the bedside table and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?" He hadn't looked at the caller id before he picked up his phone. Something he never did unless he was half asleep.

Renee stayed silent before hanging up the phone. She would freak him out if she talked to him right now. She wished that she had never taken the job. She wished that Tom was still alive. She wished she could've went back. She slowly put on her shoes. If anything could calm her down it was going for a walk. She knew it might not be that good of an idea to go walking alone at night in a city like Las Vegas but she already had a man threatening to cut off her father's fingers. How much worse could it possibly get. She opened the door.

"Hey."

"Dean what are you doing here?" Renee asked slightly calming once she saw Dean.

"You called me." Dean stated as he stood outside the room. He had thought that coming over would be a good idea. "It's not normal to call someone at four in the morning."

Renee sighed. "I'm sorry. I was sleeping and-"

"You were sleeping in that?" Dean looked at the dress she was wearing.

Renee cursed under her breath when she realized she was wearing a dress. The sexy dress she had planned on getting Dean to take off later. "You caught me. I've been thinking a lot about you."

"Why didn't you say so?" Dean kissed Renee. He didn't know why he was willing to get out of bed and come to her room at four in the morning. He had never done that for another girl. Though it wasn't usual for the girls to call him back. Except Eva but she didn't count. She knew she was just a booty call.

Renee broke the kiss. It was marriage time. "Let's get some drinks."

 _The Next Morning_

Renee clutched her head as she woke up. She was officially never drinking again. She blinked a few times before realizing she wasn't in her hotel room. Her eyes immediately went to her finger. She was hoping there was some kind of diamond on there. Alas it was the same no ringer finger she had before she left with Dean. She knew she shouldn't have actually had anything to drink. But she had thought it would have looked strange had she not drunk after she had asked him to go out for drinks.

"You up?"

Renee screamed as she saw the man in front of her. That was not Dean. That guy didn't even look like Dean. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Relax. My name is Seth Rollins. I'm Dean's brother." Seth felt awkward. Dean had asked him to come over and watch her while he went out. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's fine." Renee breathed a small sigh of relief. "I didn't know Dean had a brother."'

Seth looked at the ground not sure of what to say. "You want something to drink?"

"No!" Renee put her face into a pillow. Drinking was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I meant like water. Dean doesn't keep alcohol in his house." Seth told her. He was already walking towards the refrigerator to get some water and some aspirin for the clearly hungover woman. He grabbed a bottled water and two pills. Before walking over to the bed. "Here."

Renee looked at the aspirin and the water. "I love you."

Seth chuckled as he handed them to her. "Don't say that in front of Dean."

"I won't." Renee took the pills.

"He likes you."

"No he doesn't." Renee looked down feigning doubt in Seth's words. Even if to a small extent she believed them. Sure for right now she was the girl who Dean liked to sleep with. Soon she would be his wife and he would love her. Then she would have to follow through with the last part of X's plan. She was going to have to get him to admit to murdering Tom.

Seth didn't know if it was a good idea to tell Renee what he was about to tell her but he was going to. "I'm his brother and I have never seen him treat a girl this way."

"You don't look like brothers." She wasn't trying to be rude but they looked absolutely nothing alike.

"It's a long story and I shouldn't be the one to tell you it." Seth looked away from Renee. He didn't know what Dean liked about her exactly she seemed like a bitch.

Renee rolled her eyes as she sat up pulling the sheet with her. Though she wasn't showing it she was kind of interested in Dean and Seth's story. "Maybe I can get him to tell me sometime."

"Can I give you some advise?" Seth asked trying not to stare at Renee's body. She nodded. "Dean is complex. He doesn't like many people and when he likes you it takes a whole lot for him to turn on you. I've never seen him forgive someone after they've done something bad to him. So if you want to be with him tell him anything that can come back to haunt you. He's not a judgmental guy. He'll respect you for it."

"What exactly is it that you think I've done?" Renee asked trying her best not to feel guilty.

"I don't know but I can feel that you've done something." Seth glared at Renee. "And trust me you'll pay."

"You gonna kill me?" Renee asked almost tauntingly. She had a smirk on her face. "Oh wait you can't. Dean likes me." She laughed as Seth's face got red and he walked away. She could've been much nicer had she wanted to be but something about Seth made her want to make him miserable. She didn't know what. Actually she did. He had good reactions.

* * *

Dean walked through the door of his parents's house. He knew that his mother would eventually send someone to follow him around if he didn't come visit her soon. Even though he was mad at her about his temporary break from his job. It didn't take long for him to be tackled and a gun to be shoved in his face. "Hey mom."

Stephanie smiled and got off of Dean. "So I've heard you've been with a girl?"

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" Dean asked resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He knew his mother had her eyes on the prize. Grandchildren. He didn't plan on giving her any of those anytime soon but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Not if you don't want to." Stephanie pulled Dean to the couch. "But I do want to talk about Tom Phillips."

"Mom-"

"I told you it was a bad idea but nobody ever listens to me." Stephanie continued. "You've gotten yourself into a big mess here."

"I do my job. I'm not sloppy." Dean hated having to talk about business when it was his free time. "I did what I had to do."

"And now you're going to go to prison."

Dean was starting to get annoyed. He wasn't going to go to prison. "All the evidence is circumstantial. All I need is an alibi."

"I never know who to trust in situations like this. I hate hiring people because there is always someone who wants to give them more money. Sadly the threatening of killing does nothing anymore."

"I have an idea." Dean knew it was risky to tell his mother but he had to. It could be very helpful but if he knew her she was going to hate it. Like always she would say it was a terrible pan from the get go because you can't use people. Some people would be surprised by a killer's moral compass. Since he had grown up with a family of killers he was pretty used to it. He even had a bit of a moral compass himself. Lines were drawn and sometimes lines were crossed. Just like any other normal family.

"What?" Stephanie asked. She was willing to do anything to keep her son from going to prison.

He was hoping it wouldn't be a mistake. "Renee."

A smile came to Stephanie's face. "Her name is Renee? Oh Dean please tell me about her."

"She's blond." Dean started knowing her excited look was going to turn into one of fury soon.

"Of course."

"She's beautiful." Antispiating it was terrible.

"She has to be."

"She's fun to be around." He almost didn't want to say the last part.

"Yeah."

Dean took a deep breath as he prepared for impact. "And as of last night. She's my wife."

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean looked at Stephanie as he prepared for her reaction. She had always said that if he got married without telling her his wife would end up dead. He hadn't really been thinking about that when he and Renee had done it. In fact he was pretty sure she was too drunk to even remember. He did feel slightly bad using Renee and there was a chance that his plan might not even work. But he needed to try. He wasn't going to go to prison. Not for killing Tom Phillips.

"Are you out of your mind?" Stephanie asked. Her eyes had not been that wide since the summer of 1995. "You just met this girl! She can turn on you! How much do you even know about her?"

"I don't want to go to prison." It was the only response he could think of. "She's my only chance."

"Putting all your eggs in one basket is a bad idea! You saw what happened to your father!"

Dean's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to think about him. "Don is not my father."

"All I'm saying is." Stephanie lowered her voice. "He put his faith in Lola and she screwed him over."

Dean sighed. Even though what Mitch did wasn't the same thing as he was doing. He still put his faith in a woman he barely knew and it didn't work out for him. "I see your point but it's too late now. I'm married."

"Congratulations."

Dean turned his attention to his older brother Roman. He didn't know if congratulations were really in order for a drunken wedding where the bride probably didn't even know she was a bride. "Thanks I guess."

"Did the girl get you drunk and screw you over or did you both get drunk?" Roman asked with a small smirk on his face.

"I got her drunk and screwed her over." Dean admitted without shame. He did what he had to do and he didn't regret it.

The smirk dropped from Roman's face and it was replaced by a look of confusion. "Why?"

Dean shook his head no longer wanting to talk about it. He needed to talk to Renee and see if she knew. If she didn't he could tell her gently like any nice man who had gotten a girl drunk and forced her to marry him. She probably wouldn't be mad. After all she had became a multi-millionaire over night. Though she had also gotten a target on her back due to marrying an assassin. The money was good though. Maybe she wouldn't care that he was a killer and if he ever messed up he would spend the rest of his life behind bars.

"He needed an alibi for a year ago." Stephanie answered for Dean. "So he got married."

"What if she was doing something where people saw her?" Roman asked.

"It was a year ago. Who is seriously going to remember seeing her?" Dean was trying to reason with Roman and convince himself at the same time. "Seth is supposed to be working on some dating profile thing. He has to hack into the system and make it look like we were visiting each other and talking on it for the past year."

"You've thought of everything." Stephanie smiled. Maybe Dean would pull it off.

"You did forget one thing."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Roman. His plan was pretty much full proof. "What is that?"

"What if Renee says no?"

"You don't think that was the first thing I thought?" Dean sighed as he prepared to explain his reasoning to Roman. "I've been trying to tell myself that I won't go to prison for Tom but the truth is I'm going if I don't think of a plan."

"Dean you shouldn't have done it." Stephanie's voice was barely a whisper. "It was a bad idea from the start."

"When hired to do something I don't ask questions. Sure it was weird but I got the cash and so I delivered. That's the end of the story."

"No the end of the story is going to be when you end up in jail for killing him!" Stephanie looked away from Dean. She couldn't handle him going to prison.

"If I go to prison for this there is no way in hell I'm staying there." Dean growled before heading out the door. His plan was going to work. It had to.

* * *

Renee looked at Seth as he was doing something on his computer. She felt like a prisoner. She couldn't leave until Dean got back because then it would be weird if she called him. She needed a way to keep herself busy. Sighing she pulled her phone out of her purse. She could check her e-mail.

 _Congratulations on the wedding Renee. Now get him behind bars._

 _-X_

Renee read the message again. It couldn't be possible. They didn't get married. She would've remembered that. All she remembered of the night before was dancing, pizza, Elvis, and sex. Her eyes went wide as Elvis came to her mind again. He must of been the one to marry them. "Oh my god."

"What?" Seth looked up from his computer shocked to see an obviously freaked out Renee.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Renee didn't know why she had begun panting. But she needed water or something to calm her nerves. Her whole plan had messed with. She wasn't the one in charge he was and nothing scared her more than that.

"Then get away from me!" Seth threw his arms up and took a step back from Renee. The last thing he needed was to get her puke on him.

"I'm not married. This can't be happening." Renee continued. She didn't know what to do. Dean had to want something from her. She had to figure out what it was. Maybe he had figured her out and was planning on killing her? She couldn't die yet. There was still too many things left for her.

"Married?" Seth was beginning to grow annoyed with Renee rambling. "Tell me what's going on!"

Renee shook her head. She needed to leave. She needed to leave and get her family to a place where Dean or X couldn't get to them. Without glancing back she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Where you going?" Dean smirked before noticing how worried she was. "What's up?"

"I need to get out of here." Renee brushed past Dean. She may have wanted to avenge Tom's death but it was going way too far. Now an assassin could be after her and if he didn't do it then it would probably be the person who hired her.

"Renee." Dean followed her into the elevator and stopped it.

"Why did you do that?" Renee's life was flashing before her eyes. She was going to die now. She was going to die unless she could find a way to save herself.

Dean sighed as he stepped closer to her. He knew that this had to be the moment where he made his case. "You know."

"I know?" It sounded more like a question than Renee had intended it to. She was going to try and go along with what he was saying but she had failed herself.

"About my job." It was a conversation Dean had dreaded ever since he had came up with the plan. He had to have it and he had to make her understand.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Renee hadn't meant to say that and she felt bad when she saw the look on his face. He seemed upset that she would think that.

"No I'm not but I do need your help." He took a step toward Renee. He didn't want to scare her. All he wanted was her help.

Renee raised an eyebrow. Her fear had vanished and now she was interested. "With what?"

"A little over a year ago I made a mistake and I'm going to jail unless you help me."

Renee's heart dropped. He was talking about Tom. She knew he was. She couldn't help him get out of prison. Maybe it were something else she would. But not for killing Tom. "I can't."

"Renee please. I don't deserve this." Dean hated begging. He was doing it for his freedom.

"I can't." Renee could tell her voice sounded more dominate. She didn't care that she had developed a small attachment to him. She knew now that she could finish X's plan.

"I'm going to tell you a story Renee. When I finish you can walk away if you want. Or you can decide to help me." It was his last chance and he was going to make the most of it.

Renee tried her best not to let her eyes tear up. She wanted to hear the story. She wanted to know why he killed Tom. "Okay."

"I'm being accused of murdering a guy named Tom Phillips." Dean started. Not noticing Renee clutch her fist. "I made the mistake of answering an email and so I went to New York to talk to Tom."

 _15 Months Ago_

 _Dean looked straight ahead. He didn't care that he was in a city where people dreamed of going. He was there for business. The email had said for him to meet a guy at some coffee shop. He kept going until he reached the coffee shop. He entered fast enough to not gather attention to himself but slow enough so he could survey the area. The email said for him to look for a rose. He thought that was stupid. He was just meeting a client not going on a first date. When he didn't see the flower he took a seat at a table. Dean looked up when a rose hit the table. He was shocked when he saw a woman instead of a man._

 _"Wrong table."_

 _"Dean Ambrose?" The woman asked confidently. She crossed her arms as a smirk appeared on her face._

 _"I was told I was going to meet-"_

 _"You were told wrong." The woman took a seat across from him. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. My friends call me X."_

 _Dean nearly rolled his eyes. He didn't like knowing personal details. "Your friends can call you whatever they want to call you. I'm here to do the job."_

 _X rolled her eyes before handing Dean a file. She flipped her hair behind her ear. "His name is Tom Phillips and I need him dead."_

 _"Done." Dean almost got up before X grabbed his arm. "What?"_

 _"I need him dead so I can kill the woman who stole him from me."_

 _"Whatever lady." Dean made his way out of the coffee shop before quickly spotting the man who he would later be killing._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Dean stopped. He didn't want to talk to the person who he was going to kill later. "What?"_

 _"I know she wants you to kill me."_

 _He looked at the man curiously. How would Tom know if X wanted to kill him. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"I'm a teacher." Dean opened his mouth to say something but Tom continued. "I'm a cat person. My favorite color is green. I eat ice cream and watch Opera reruns."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Dean asked as he tried to observe how many people were looking at them._

 _"If I tell you enough things about me you'll like me and can't kill me."_

 _Dean snickered. "You're actually making me want to kill you."_

 _"I have a fiance. She's the most amazing person I've ever known. I can't leave her. Please don't make me."_

 _Dean raised an eyebrow. He did know that this fiance had stolen Tom from X but he was beginning to feel bad for him. He_ _hesitated before looking at Tom. He couldn't kill him anyway because he had been seen with him. He only had one choice. "Follow me." Dean led him to a car. "Take this car and drive. Don't stop." He handed the keys to Tom. "There's some cash in the back. Take your fiance and go."_

 _Present_

"That was the last time I ever saw him." Dean finished. He was hoping that now she would help him.

Renee put her hand on her heart. "So you didn't kill him?"

"I saved his life. Now he's in hiding with his fiance. Hell who knows maybe they're married now. The problem is that X woman faked his death and now I'm being framed for it."

Renee looked down. Tom had the chance to come back to her. The chance to make her his wife. He had the chance and he didn't take it. "He's not married to her."

"What?" He didn't know why Renee thought she knew.

"He's not married to her."

"How would you know that?"

Renee looked Dean in the eye. It was time to come clean about who she was. "Because I'm not married to him. I'm married to you."

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think of it and what you think is going to happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stared at Renee. She couldn't have said what he had thought. There was no way she was with Tom. She was just trying to mess with him. That had to be it. Because if it wasn't she had been playing him. He didn't get played. He was the player not the game. Yet he saw no sign of her joking. She looked like she was going to start crying any second. She had sounded serious. If she was serious he needed to find out more. Why had she found him? He may not have known her long but he knew her long enough to know that it couldn't be a coincidence.

"What?"

Renee was wishing that Dean hadn't stopped the elevator. She was wishing that she knew how to start it back. She was wishing that Tom had come for her. More than anything though she wanted to know why he hadn't gotten her. "I need to see him."

"I can't help you with that." If it was true he felt bad for her. She was his wife and crying over the fact her fiance had left her. By pretending to die. Of all the ways to get dumped that was probably the worst. So he would be inhuman if he didn't feel some sympathy for her.

"You have connections, _husband_."

"You expect me to help my wife find a man?" It was a cheap get out of jail free card but he was willing to play it. He didn't like that she was trying to find him.

Renee nearly rolled her eyes at his cheap attempt to get out of it. The only upside, if he could play dirty. So could she. "Is it hot in here?"

"Not to-" Dean's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. She was trying to seduce it out of him. "I don't know where he is."

"You sure?" Renee began unzipping her dress. She didn't know if she should feel proud or disgusted when she saw her dress hit the floor. Her eyes connected with Dean's before his eyes began roaming her body. He moved closer to her. She smirked and slowly began to run her fingers down his shirt. She hated that she was using sex as a tool. But mixing business with pleasure was always a treat.

"It's warming up." Dean removed his shirt not taking his eyes off of her body. The only thing on his mind. The only thing that mattered at the moment. Was Renee. Without much more thought he pushed her up against the wall of the elevator. He began kissing her.

She laughed before pushing him off of her before pushing him against the elevator. Control was a necessity. Control was what she was going to use to get what she wanted. Control was hers. She knew it when their lips reconnected. She was waiting for the perfect moment. She forced herself to remove her lips from Dean's. "Help me."

"Renee." He didn't like the position she was putting him in. He didn't like that she wanted to use him to find another guy. He didn't like that there was another guy.

Renee knew exactly how Dean felt. But she needed to see Tom. She needed to figure out why he left her. Was he forced to? Did X do something to him? Did he run off with X? The thought of Tom leaving her for the maniac she had come to know as X made her feel sick to her stomach. The more she thought about it the more sense it made. X probably knew that Dean would tell her about their meeting after the got married. X wanted Renee to be married to someone else so she could have Tom. Or so she could feel better about stealing Tom from her.

"Please?"

Seeing the desperateness in her eyes made Dean upset. He made sure not to show it. Instead he was probably supporting a more conflicted look. "I'll try my best."

"Thank you."

Dean frowned as Renee began to put her dress back on. "Hey!"

Renee laughed before walking over to Dean and kissing him. She was still concerned about Tom. But she didn't have to do anything or change her relationship with Dean. At least not until they got out of the elevator.

* * *

Renee sat on the bed of her hotel room. Her was mind was racing. One minute she was thinking about Tom, wondering if she should be relieved or angry. The other minute she was thinking about Dean. That confused her. She had known Dean for a week. Less than a week. But yet there she was married to him. She couldn't believe she was married to him. There was a point where she had to have known a guy for month just to let him kiss her on the cheek. The only reasonable conclusion she could come to was that she was so crazy over Tom's fake death that she had allowed herself to get sucked into a plan by X. She had allowed herself to be pawned off on a man who killed people for a living.

"Renee!"

Renee groaned as she recognized the voice. It was Dean's brother. His annoying little brother. "What?"

"I have some information on a guy named Tom."

Renee went to the door and opened it. Her heart was racing. She could find him. "What did you find tech monkey?"

"Tech monkey?" Seth rolled his eyes. "Look I don't know why my brother is trying to help you find this guy. I don't care either. I'm just glad you'll be out of my life when you do."

"But don't you know I'm your sister?" Renee couldn't help but smirk. She enjoyed picking on Seth and it was certainly making her feel better.

Seth's eyes widened. He couldn't have heard her right. Dean wouldn't have gotten married to her of all people. "Say that again?"

"You don't want me to add in-law do you?" Renee's smirk grew as Seth looked like he was about to vomit. Picking on Seth was an amazing distraction.

"Oh god." Seth groaned as he took a seat on the bed. He was hoping Tom Phillips was connected to a divorce attorney.

Renee rolled her eyes as she sat net to him. "Don't congratulate me."

"I won't."

Renee sighed. Even though it was fun to make Seth mad she needed the information. "You know tech monkey I'm kind of waiting for my information."

"Fine. Tom Phillips died-"

"He's not dead." Renee's voice sounded harsher than she would have thought.

Seth glared at Renee as he tried to remember how Dean had talked him into helping her. "Let me finish."

"Dance monkey dance." Renee mockingly snapped her fingers.

"But he was seen in multiple places after it. Almost all sources say he was with a brunette woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. Her theory that Tom had ran off to be with X was starting to seem more likely. "X?"

"Who?"

"Forget it."

"Whatever. Anyway I think if I can find this woman I can get to this Tom."

"Then do it!"

"I don't have much to go on. She's brunette woman in between the ages of twenty and thirty. Do you know how many people match the description?"

"I'm guessing more than six."

"Of course there's more than six!"

"No need to get offended."

"I'm not-." Seth stopped himself. Even when crazy people yelled at him he needed to stay calm. Well he needed to stay calm if he couldn't kill them and he would probably get Dean mad if he killed his wife so staying calm was his only option.

* * *

"You're helping this girl find Tom? Are you insane?" Stephanie's voice echoed throughout the room. "Why would you do this?"

Dean looked at the ground. The truth was he had no clue why he was helping her find Tom. He could easily say that he just wanted to clear his name. But he knew that wasn't the truth. "Is it that hard to believe I'm trying to be nice?"

"So nice that you're trying to set up your wife with her ex? I raised you Dean which means I know you better than that." Stephanie still didn't believe the words coming out her son's mouth. How could he help the woman who was so obviously manipulating him.

Dean rolled his eyes before looking up at the ceiling. "Then what's your theory?"

"That I dropped you on your head and just don't remember." Stephanie muttered almost so low that Dean hadn't caught it.

"How nice." Dean's eyes dropped from the ceiling to Stephanie. He knew his mother had her heart in the right place and wasn't going to understand it. But he also knew that he had to tell her what was going on. "I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Stephanie grabbed his arm and prevented him from leaving. "Dean can't you see this girl is using you?"

Dean sighed refusing to look his mother in the eyes. "I don't care."

"Why?" Stephanie asked although half of her wanted to smack him until he came to his senses.

"Because I'm the reason they're apart in the first place." Dean told her trying his best not to sound guilty. When he had met Tom the only reason he had spared him was because of a woman. Although at the time he had no idea that the woman was Renee. If he had just killed him then he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be under any murder charges. He was to good at what he did-what he used to do-what he was on leave from to ever be caught.

"That's not true."

"Then why aren't they together now?"

"Because they aren't supposed to be."

"You didn't hear the way he talked about her."

"No but I do know that he left her."

"Because of me!"

"No because of a decision that he made."

"That he wouldn't of had to make if it wasn't for me."

"You don't know that." Stephanie sighed softly as her motherly instincts begin to take control over her. What she saw was her son blaming himself for something that most likely was his fault. But that didn't mean she had to say that. "I'm going to help you find this man Dean."

"Seth is working on it." Dean informed her in a sly business manner. Seth hadn't been too eager to start looking into Tom after all this time had passed. He had gotten even angrier when he had learned it was for Renee for some reason. He had the feeling that his brother and wife weren't on the best of terms. But he couldn't worry about that. Not at the moment.

Stephanie nodded accordingly. "Okay what is he doing?"

"He's trying to find X."

"Good thinking. If we find X we find Tom."

"That's what the plan is."

"Then you're off the murder charges."

"And Renee has her fiance back." Dean added. He couldn't wait until he saw the look on his wife's face when she was reunited with the love of her life. Even if it wasn't him. He felt his phone vibrate and slowly took it out of his pocket.

 _You will never find him_

 _-X_

* * *

 **A/N I'm back! Okay yeah it's been awhile... a very long while. I kind of lost my inspiration for this story back in August but I've regained it now. So if you'll stick with me I'd really like to finish this story. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and I really hope you'll tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
